This invention relates to an infant teether. More particularly, the invention relates to an infant teether which serves to contain teething foods and is adapted to release small pieces of the food into the infant's mouth as the food inside the teether is chewed and sucked on.
Teething rings and teething foods have long been considered valuable items among the parents of infants who are undergoing painful teething. A repetitive biting action upon semi-hard items, such as teething rings and teething foods can often be soothing and relaxing to a baby during teething. Although the teething rings may be convenient to use, the traditional plastic and rubber teethers lack taste and are not appealing to babies. Consequently, the traditional teether are often tossed to the side and forgotten after only a few moments. Teething cookies and pretzels are much more compelling to children, in that they are deliciously flavored. However, teething cookies represent a potential choking hazard, and parents or caregivers must remain alert and periodically check for large, hard pieces of food inside the child's mouth. Therefore, there is still a further need to provide an improved infant teether. Such an infant teether should be appealing to a teething child and encourages a repetitive biting action upon the semi-hard teether to help soothe the pain of teething. Moreover, such an infant teether should enable an infant to enjoy consumption of delicious teething food without the risk of choking.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.